Phineas and Ferb Dareshow of Utter Insanity
by Millenium Nightmare
Summary: Yay! Another dareshow! Come join us in our insanity! Dare some characters, see your dares, and watch well...er... read Buford eat a bug! *Rated T just in case. You never can tell with dareshows X3*


*Yes, I dare to write another dareshow. Don't get mad at me, IZ Dareshow and New Destiny fans! I haz not forgotten thee! I'm just trying to adjust to my new skool and I'm a lazy teenager so…. any who! Enjoy!*

Lyra: Hello human wormbabies, and welcome to our new dareshow of insanity! I'd like to welcome Araya, my evil side kick of evilness! Say hi Araya!  
Araya: Who you calling a sidekick?

Lyra: Sorry.

Araya: Humph.

Lyra: I'm sorry to say Juliet won't be on this dareshow, as I have not heard from her in….. well forever. So, I'd like to introduce my two new accomplices in insanity….. Ren and Izzy!

Izzy: Waz up!

Ren: Hi.

Lyra: And last, but certainly not least, give a warm round of applause for our awesome security/host. He's insane, loves cherry brainie-freezies, hates the w-a-c-k-y word, and talks to psychotic evil styrophoam doughboys, give it up for Johnny C.! Otherwise known as Nny! Say hello to everyone Nny!

Nny: *from offstage* Don't tell me what to do!

Lyra: We love you too Nny. Anyways, onto business. As I said, this is a new dareshow. We are very bored teenagers.

Araya: Sadly, we are still doing the IZ Dareshow of Doomy Awesomeness, but apparently we have to do another one as well.

Ren: Why do I need to be dragged into this?

Lyra: Because I will stab and kill you with a plastic spork if you don't.

Ren: Y0ou suck.

Lyra: *blows raspberry at Ren, who gets spit on his face*

Ren: *runs around* EW! EW! EW! GIRL COOTIES! GET SOME WATER! GET SOME SOAP! GET SOME DISENFECTENT!

Izzy: Okay…

Lyra: Yeah… any who… Gigi! Bringeth the cast out!

Gigi: Okee dokee!

*Gigi runs out with a confused Phineas and Ferb cast locked in a cage.*

Lyra: Here's our cast! Say hi everyone!

Doofensmirtz: *annoyed* Oh great! Another one of those dareshow things. Why can't you people just leave us alone! Teenagers these days…

Vanessa: Dad, you're embarrassing me.

Izzy: They're dads. They can't help themselves.

Doof: Hey!

Phineas: If I may be so kind to ask, why are we in a cage?

Lyra: We were afraid you'd fight against us and try to escape like the Invader Zim cast.

Izzy: Plus it's fun to shove a large amount of people into a tiny cage.

Buford: Just wait till I get out! I'm gonna wish you'd never kidnapped Buford Van Stormm!

Lyra: We'll let you eat a bug.

Buford: … I get to eat a bug?

Lyra: Yes. Yes you do.

Buford: Buford be good.

Isabella: That's disgusting.

Izzy: Yep.

Lyra: Moving on! So anyways, you all know the drill. Read, leave your dare or dares, and see if they appear on the show!

Ren: Your dares are important to the show, so send bunches of em!

Araya: You can dare the following people: Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Baljeet, Buford, Candace, Vanessa, Doofensmirtz, and Perry. All others shall be pulled from the Closet of Many Characters. We will also-

Lyra: Ferb's here?

Araya: *annoyed* What?

Lyra: Is. Ferb. HERE?

Izzy: Yeah, he's over by Phineas. *Ferb waves from his spot by his step brother* He's a main character, so of course he's here.

Lyra: Sorry Zim and Ed, but my fangirlness has won over me yet again. Ferb-san!

*Lyra dashes over and glomps a surprised Ferb*

Lyra: I feel better now.

Ferb: That was unexpected.

Ren: Wait… wasn't there a cage a few minutes ago?

Araya: *shrugs* Weird things happen on dareshows.

Lyra: *still hugging Ferb* As Araya was saying, we will also pull none show characters from their everyday lives on our own accord, and at the request of our viewers. But we will only accept the request if we know the show.

Araya: We will also have the cast sing one or two songs at the end of the dareshow, unless there has been more than three songs requested from dares.

Ferb: Will you please get off?

Lyra: Hmm… nope! I'm good!

Ferb: *falls quiet again*

Izzy: Since we want to have a little fun before we end the show, we asked some of our friends to send in some dares.

Ren: For privacy reasons, we used made up usernames to protect their safety. If they happen to be real usernames of other people, please tell us and we will try to correct them.

Araya: Okay, first up is a dare from one of my best friends,** MyraThaHomunculas**. Isabella, you're going to hate this one.

Isabella: How?

Araya: Read it.

**MyraThaHomunculas**

**Okee dokee then! I'm going to make one girl very unhappy. X3 Phineas, I dare you to tell Isabella that you hate her! Now, I leave! *poofs off sending sparkles everywhere***

Isabella: What?!

Phineas: I can't tell her that! It's completely untrue!

Isabella: *gasps happily, hope shining in her eyes* Oh Phineas, I-

Phineas: She's one of my best friends! It would be horrible of me to say something so untrue.

Isabella: *sighs in defeat* Oh. Thanks Phineas.

Lyra: *still hugging Ferb, whispers to Araya* I don't think we'll be able to get him to say it.

Araya: We'll let it slip by since it's the first episode…. Myra's gonna hate that her dare was cancelled.

Lyra: Oh well.

Izzy: Next is **angel_with_horns.**

**angel_with_horns**

**Hiya! I haz a dare for mah buddies! I dare Doofensmirtz to dress up in a sparkly pink fairy princess costume, complete with fairy wand, silver tiara, and sparkly pink fairy wings! He also must dance around and sing "I'm a pretty pink pony princess" over and over again!**

Araya: Oh dear great glob in the sugary candy heavens above, please help us.

Doof: No! I refuse to be humiliated like this! I've had it with these dareshows! I'm going home!

Lyra: Oh no you don't!

*She snaps her fingers, causing the outfit to appear on the scientist. He then proceeds to dance around singing "I'm a pretty pink fairy pony princess" off key around the stage. Everyone begins to scream, yelling things like "My eyes!" and "Im blind! I'm BLIND!" Nny pulls a lever from backstage, making Heinz to disappear through a hole in the stage.*

Izzy: *sighs in relief* I'm so glad….that's…. over….

Lyra: *somehow still clinging to Ferb* Remind me to never ask her for dares again.

Everyone: Agreed!

Baljeet: *peering down hole* So… where did he go?

Lyra: *pats him on the shoulder* No one knows Jeet. Just… somewhere.

Ren: Alright, here's our last one.

**shaderockbell74**

**Umm…. Okay. Here's one. I dare Perry the platypus to reveal his true identity! Yes! That's what he shall do! But the OWACA can not relocate him. If they do, I shall release my horde of rabbid Perry fangirls after them. Oh, I almost forgot. *waves to Lyra* Hi oni-san!**

Lyra: Fook, Rene! Stop appearing in our dareshows!

Izzy: It would be easier for him to do that, you know, since they'll mostly dare his Agent P side most.

Araya: Yeah, you're right. Perry! Do your thing!

*Perry chatters nervously then reluctantly stands to his feet and puts on his fedora. The PF cast, except Phineas and Ferb who already knew, gasp in shock*

Isabella: Perry's a secret agent?

Araya: Obviously.

Buford: But, I thought he was just a dumb animal that didn't do anything!  
Perry: *chatters angrily*

Lyra: Well, apparently you were wrong.

Izzy: You can all discuss it _after_ the show. Do we have any other dares?

Ren: Nope!

Izzy: YEAH!

Lyra: Now, as always, we'll end the show with some peeps singing! I choose….. Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, and Candace to sing All About us by TaTu!

Ferb: Umm… could you let go so I can sing?

Lyra: *sighs in reluctance* I _guess_ I could. *stops huggin Ferb and steps back* Now…. BEGIN!

***Phineas**, **Ferb**, _Isabella_, and _Candace_ glance at each other, shrug, then step up with mics*

_They say_

_Don't trust _

_You, me, we, us_

So we'll fall

If we must

Cause it's you, me

And it's all about

It's all about

**It's all about us** _(all about us)_

**It's all about**

**All about us** (_all about us_)

There's a thing that they can't touch

'Cause ya know (_ah ah_)

**It's all about us** _(all about us)_

It's all about

All about us

all about us

We'll run away if we must

'Cause ya know

_It's all about us_******_(It's all about us)_**

_It's all about love_******_(It's all about us)_**

_In you I can trust_******_(It's all about us)_**

It's all about us

If they hurt you

They hurt me too

**So we'll rise up**

**Won't stop**

**And it's all about**

**It's all about**

**It's all about us **_(all about us)_

**It's all about**

**All about us **_(all about us)_

There's a thing that they can't touch

'Cause ya know_(ah ah)_

**It's all about us **_(all about us)_

**It's all about**

**All about us**

**all about us**

We'll run away if we must

'Cause ya know

_It's all about us_** (It's all about us)**

_It's all about love_** (It's all about us)**

_In you I can trust_** (It's all about us)**

It's all about us

They don't know

They can't see

Who we are

Fear is the enemy

Hold on tight

Hold on to me

'Cause tonight

It's all about us

It's all about

All about us

There's a thing that they can't touch

'Cause ya know _(ah ah)_

**It's all about us **_(all about us)_

**It's all about us **_(all about us)_

**It's all about**

**All about us **_(all about us)_

There's a thing that they can't touch

'Cause ya know _(ah ah)_

**It's all about us **_(all about us)_

**All about us**

**It's all about us **_(all about us)_

**It's all about**

**All about us **_(all about us)_

There's a thing that they can't touch

'Cause ya know _(ah ah)_

**It's all about us **_(all about us)_

**It's all about us **_(all about us)_

**It's all about**

**All about us **_(all about us)_

We'll run away if we must

'Cause ya know _(ah ah)_

_It's all about us_** (all about us)**

_It's all about_

_All about us _**(all about us)**

We'll run away if we must

'Cause ya know (ah ah)

It's all about us _(all about us)_

**It's all about us **_(It's all about us)_

**It's all about love **_(It's all about us)_

**In you I can trust **_(It's all about us)_

It's all about us

APPLUSE!

Lyra: Yay! Now that was cool!

Araya: Show's over people. You want more? Leave. Dares.

Lyra: Jeez, you're harsh. Anywho, bye!

Buford: Hey! What about my bug?!


End file.
